


Just Co-Workers

by snowkind



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP working together. Person A loves kisses a lot and makes person B “coincidentally” meet up with them in the bathrooms so they can make out and still A’s need for kisses.  One day as things get quite steamy, their boss walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Co-Workers

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is something I have never written about. How do people write about OT3s? Well... I guess no true fanfic writer can truly call themselves a fanfic writer without writing about a OT3. (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
> This is just a very short one-shot because one-shots seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

They were just co-workers. Simple, plain co-workers.  
Who sometimes “coincidentally” met up with each other in the bathroom to have hot make out sessions.

The first time it happened James, better known as Bucky around the office, had caught him off guard on the way to bathroom. He could remember the burning sensation he felt when Bucky suddenly held onto his lower jaw and brought their lips together. Either it was the burning heat of hot tongue against tongue he remembered most distinctly, or it was the burning heat his bladder felt while he held the kiss with the other. Whatever the memory was, there was a burning sensation.

He could always tell when Bucky was in one of those “let’s go make out” moods because he’d look up from his desk and catch his co-worker giving him an intense stare with hard eyes that told him what was up. It was either that or the man would very aggressively put down what he was doing and make a break for the bathroom. Of course Steve would follow soon afterwards, but from an outsider’s perspective he was sure that everyone thought Bucky either hated him with a deep passion and for some reason needed to go to the bathroom to calm himself down, or he had a urinary problem. Steve was pretty sure a majority banked on the latter because it wasn’t long after this peculiar ritual started to occur on a daily basis when he heard some of the workers cracks peeing jokes during their break.

Whenever Steve entered the bathroom he was cautious not to just go at it with the other because there had been one incident where he almost did but luckily caught himself when he realized someone was actually using the bathroom as well… a bathroom and not a make out session rendezvous point. After said worker left things escalated from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds and Bucky would either have him pinned against the tiled wall or he’d been half-sitting on the edge of one of the sinks with one leg partially wrapped around Bucky’s waist. It was all so very childish and shameful but any sense of dignity the two men had was quickly thrown out of the window the moment their lips met.

Another thing about their sessions was that very little words were exchanged. He’d enter the bathroom, and if no one else was around, Bucky would close the distance, they’d kiss for several minutes (the longest session they had was close to seven minutes before they had to break it up), and then Bucky would leave him breathless, both figuratively and literally, and alone in the room as if nothing had happened.  
The longest conversation they had during one of these sessions was probably along the lines of,

      “How has your day been?”

      “Good.”

And then they’d get right to it.  
Bucky was not a man of many words.  
Steve had made several attempts to spark a conversation with the other outside of the bathroom, but their encounters only seemed stale and awkward. Even he felt that Bucky might have sported some sort of hatred for him when they weren’t kissing in the bathroom, and he thought that maybe it would be good to get to know Bucky better. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know his booty call, kissing buddy, right?

When Steve entered the bathroom that afternoon another person aside from Bucky was there. So, to avoid suspicion, he claimed a urinal and went about his business until the coast was clear. Without even having time to zip up his pants, Bucky made a move.

      “Wait.” Steve blurted out and quickly zipped himself up.

Bucky obediently backed off, though he had a rather grim look in his eyes.  
Swallowing, Steve shuffled to the sink and began to slowly wash his hands. He stared at the running water for a solid minute before looking up to find the other frowning in the mirror reflection.

      “Okay… so my name is Steve.”

      “…” Bucky offered no sense that he was in the mood to talk.

      “Uh… we work on the same floor.”

      “…”

      “And… well.” He turned the faucet off and turned around with his eyebrows knit together.

      “Would you mind telling me what exactly is going on?”

Steve watched Bucky’s eyes flit around for a moment as if he had to think of an adequate response, which honestly he would be fine with anything because just randomly coming into the bathroom to kiss once and sometimes up to three times a day should have some sort of explanation.

      “I enjoy kissing you.”

_What a bold… bland… ‘Bucky’ thing to say._

      “I don’t think there needs to be a proper explanation, and we’re kind of running out of time here. I am attracted to you and I’m pretty sure you’re attracted to me so… why not?”

Steve pressed his lips into thin line and hardened his stare. Another second of silence passed before he gave a nod of approval, and then they were on each other.

Bucky had goaded him to walk backwards until his back hit the wall, and from there he was pinned with Bucky’s knee between his legs. The kiss, just like everything, started off simple enough and then escalated to extreme heights. Steve wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulder and began to unconsciously tug at the male’s brown locks.  
Their tongues slid against one other, fighting for dominance until one of them gave out and then there commenced the extensive exploration of each other’s mouths. Then they gave their tongues a break and returned back to just lips. Their lips would always move in sync and allow the perfect balance of kissing and time to breathe along with a little sucking.  
Steve knew how Bucky liked to have his lower lip gently sucked and nibbled on because whenever he did it he’d elicit a low moan. Then, once their tongues had enough time to recuperate, the process would repeat all over again. However, this time around Bucky started to laugh mid-kiss. He broke away and flashed a strange grin.

      “I’m James, but you can just call me Bucky. I think we work on the same floor.”

      “It’s… nice to meet you.” Steven replied with sporadic breaths, a smile now gripping hold of his own mouth.

      “Are you doing anything after work today?” Bucky leaned forwards and breathed the words into his ears.

Steve felt his face ping up with heat and he blinked quickly.

      “No, I don’t think s-” An odd mixture between a groan and a yelp (yes, as a grown man he did yelp sometimes) suddenly vibrated through his throat when Bucky planted a kiss on his neck and then moved down to suck on the sensitive skin between the base of his throat and his collarbone. He involuntarily shuddered when Bucky flicked his tongue across the ridge of his bone, and sucked in through clenched teeth when the gave a gentle blow of air, evidently causing the areas he had coated with saliva to retain a sort of cool, icy feeling. The sensation was a sharp contrast to unbearable heat he was feeling in his heat and lower abdomen, and he could feel the fabric near his crotch start to tighten.

Steve squirmed uncomfortable against the wall and his co-worker and tried his best to take his mind off the growing bulge in his pants. He attempted to find something of interest past Bucky’s shoulder, but grew severely disappointed when he was just met with the sight of ceramic urinal lined up one next to the other; not really the most romantic of sights to see while he his erection was growing in size.  
Another groan rumbled through his throat when Bucky shifted his knee higher so he came into contact with his groin, and an electrifying tingle buzzed through his entire body. His lips parted without his consent when Bucky’s hand moved down to just barely graze the tip of his erection, and it led to an open invite to their tongues battling for dominance once again.

The squeak of the bathroom door opening forced Steve to move his head back, ultimately causing his to slam it into the wall. He grimaced and snapped his eyes open, only to watch in horror as the door opened wider and crashed into Bucky’s back. Perhaps kissing behind the door wasn’t their best location choice. Or perhaps just kissing in the bathroom is general wasn’t.

      “Oh Jesus! You guys scared me.” A third, startled voice piped up when Bucky was hit with the door.

      “Wait a second… was I…” The male stepped to the side and closed the door so he could better see the embarrassing position they were in. It got even better when Bucky spun around and gave the walk-in a good view of Steve’s erection.

      “Okay… Okay, I see what’s going on.” He took off his sunglasses and squinted just a bit.

Steve felt his stomach drop when he realized it was their boss who had just walked in.

      “So are you two…” Tony gestured between the two of them with his sunglasses.

      “Are we what.” Bucky responded darkly.

      “Are you two open to including a third person?”


End file.
